


Of Big Bats and Little Supers

by ChrisDaCracker



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver Bruce Wayne, Fluff, Little Clark Kent, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisDaCracker/pseuds/ChrisDaCracker
Summary: Bruce is a caregiver and Clark is his little... not much else just cute fluff. I’m very inexperienced with ageplay and regression so forgive me lol.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Jonathan "Pa" Kent/Martha Kent
Kudos: 1





	Of Big Bats and Little Supers

Clark was a very clingy little. Honestly, Bruce should’ve expected this. And it wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, just something he noticed. He honestly thought it was cute and he really didn’t mind. It’s just... he would get so small and Bruce could never leave him alone for more than a few minutes without Clark giving him that kicked puppy-dog look and tears spilling over his cheeks. 

Bruce had been sitting at the batcomputer for about an hour before Clark came into the cave, looking tired and kind of sad. “Everything alright?”, Bruce asked with concern. Clark nodded sleepily before walking to the showers. Bruce sighed; Clark hadn’t slipped all week and it was starting to take its toll. He got up and walked over to a nearby drawer, pulling it open and retrieving one of Clark’s pacifiers. 

When Clark came out of the shower, looking battered and exhausted, Bruce walked over and enveloped him in a hug. He gently pushed the pacifier between Clark’s lips. “Is it that time?” Clark whimpered, tears already threatening to spill. “Oh baby...”, Bruce murmured before picking him up and carrying him to the changing table. Clark didn’t put up much of a fuss while being changed, and made grabby hands for Bruce once he was done. 

Bruce picked him up and carried him upstairs, the large grandfather clock closing behind them. Once he entered their room, he gently placed Clark on their bed and changed into his sleepwear. He climbed in next to Clark, pulling the covers over them both. Clark whined and snuggled in closer, pacifier bobbing up and down up... and up and back down... Clark struggled to keep his eyes open and Bruce chuckled in amusement. 

“It’s alright Kal; you can sleep little one.” Clark yawned, mouth shaping into a little O. His eyelashes fluttered as he struggled to stay awake. But soon he lost the battle to sleep and slipped off into dreamland, snuggled right under Bruce’s arm and curled up against his side. Bruce chuckled warmly, running a hand through Clark’s dark curls. “Sweet dreams my little Kal-El.”

They slept through the night until Clark woke up at the crack of dawn. Clark turned over and looked at Bruce who was still fast asleep. “Daddy?”, he asked and poked Bruce in the cheek. Bruce stirred before his eyes immediately opened. He turned to look at Clark, gazing into his incredibly light blue eyes. They reflected the sunlight streaming in through the windows. Bruce always thought they were the most beautiful things he had ever seen. 

“It’s still a little early to be up little one.” Clark smiled that perfect smile at him and cooed. Bruce rolled his eyes, already pushing himself to get out of bed, yawning tiredly. How in the world did he end up with a little at all and how did he end up with one that insisted on being up at the ass of dawn? “Come here Kal; I’m sure you need a diaper change.” Clark blushed before getting up too. 

They came downstairs to the breakfast Alfred had prepared for them. “Good morning master Bruce, young master Clark, and how are you both doing this morning?” Clark smiled at him but stayed silent. Bruce answered for him, “We’re fine Alfred, thank you.” Alfred nodded, handing Bruce a cup of coffee. Bruce set it down on the table and Alfred handed him a bottle for Clark. 

Clark whined when he saw it and made grabby hands for it. “Alright Kal, I know you’re hungry.” He placed Clark in his chair, grabbing the bottle and gently placing the nipple in his mouth.” Clark took it greedily, making the most adorable snuffling sounds while nursing. Bruce smiled and took a sip from his coffee mug. Today was shaping up to be a pretty peaceful day. Clark cooed in agreement.

They finished breakfast and Bruce walked over to wipe the formula from Clark’s face. Clark fussed and tried to move his head away from the icky napkins. “Come on now Kal, let me wipe your face. The sooner I get done the sooner you can leave.” Clark whined loudly and frowned but stayed still. “Thank you little one; you can go now.”

Clark cooed at him and jumped from his chair. “Come on then, let’s get you into some clothes.” Clark followed him up the spiral staircase. Bruce grabbed him and laid him on the bed. He pulled his pajamas off, grabbing some jeans and a black t shirt from their closet. He easily pulled the shirt over Clark’s head and pulled his jeans up over his diaper.

“You ready bubs? You need to come to the office with me today; we can’t have you at home by yourself.” Clark didn’t answer but smiled at him. Bruce kept Clark occupied with a stuffed fox while he got a diaper bag together. Once that was done, he grabbed Clark and headed downstairs to the garage. 

He got Clark into his car seat before getting into the car himself and turning on the ignition. The car came to life, a sleek red Tesla with custom-designed rims. It made him look like an asshole and he hated it. But he had an image to keep in tact. He lowered his rear view mirror to keep an eye on the baby while he drove. The drive itself was pretty short, and Clark didn’t put up too much of a fuss when he was lead to Bruce’s office. 

He placed Clark in his lap while he started his computer. Clark giggled and started to play with his keyboard. “Do you like my keyboard little one?” Bruce smiled and gently pries his fingers away so he could type in his password. Before Clark could whine about his fun being taken, Bruce gave him a rattle to play with.

Clark laughed at the sound it made and Bruce smiled. His little one was the most adorable baby he had ever seen. Bruce began getting engrossed into his work, not paying attention to Clark’s squirming. The little whimper is what got his attention. Bruce looked down, finally noticing the squirming. 

“Do you need to go potty Kal?”, he asked. Clark wiggled and hugged his tummy, tooting a bit. Clark whined at his toot before letting out another one. “Ah I see, all that formula is ready to make its way out.” Clark blushed, but tooted again. He grunted as the back of his diaper began to expand. 

Bruce rolled his eyes, perfect timing. He waited until Clark was finished before he picked him and took him to his private restroom. He got him all cleaned up and changed. Clark whined as he was changed but didn’t give Bruce too much of a hard time. 

Bruce chuckled warmly at his little one, carrying him back into his office. He set Clark in his playpen and ruffled his dark locks, the spit curl falling in between Clark’s eyes. Clark giggled at him and smiled. 

Returning to his desk, Bruce groaned as he stared blankly at the huge stack of papers. He needed to give Lucius a raise for dealing with this... and more vacation time. Bruce grabbed his pen from its holder and went to work. 

He wasn’t sure how long he had been going at it before the words on the page started to blur. His brain had just had enough. His pen was running out of ink...God he needed Lucius. He walked over to Clark who had dozed off while he was working. Clark had a thumb tucked into his mouth, making light snuffling sounds. Bruce rolled his eyes, why did he spend money on so many pacifiers just for Clark to insist on nursing on his thumb? He wasn’t worried about germs... perks of having a Kryptonian little. But still... Bruce smiled and ruffled Clark’s hair. “I love you little one.”


End file.
